How to Deal with a Monster Under Your Bed
by the girl by the downtown caffe
Summary: This guide contains useful tips and facts, written for all of you who as me have now to deal with a unwanted visitor beneath you every nigh, and not only to learn about it, but to love it and care for it as well. Enjoy your reaing. --Ching
1. Introduction

**Okay, since I was having a little ****bit of fear last night, I decided to write a small comedy. Hope you enjoy it and really learn how to deal with the monster under your bed. **

**No, I wasn't afraid there might be a monster under my bed, thank you.**

It was a lovely starry night on Sooga village when Chin readied herself to sleep. She yawned as she approached her bed when the sweet girl and her chicken realized there was a monster now living under her bed. Of course, she didn't sleep well the first night at all, but as time passed by, Chin learned how to deal with it a wrote a guide about it. It should look something like this:

HOW TO DEAL WITH A MONSTER UNDER YOUR BED

This guide contains useful tips and facts, written for all of you

Who as me have now to deal with a unwanted visitor

Beneath you every nigh, and not only to learn

About it, but to love it and care for it as

Well. Enjoy your reaing.

By Chin

**Oh, isn't it a cute introduction? ****Anyway, I'll post a chapter every week. Enjoy!!**


	2. tip 1

**Oks, since last chapter was just the introduction, I posted this one ****before a week. **

**Tip # 1: Meet you're monster.**

I know, the first encounter with your new pet might not be the best, but it is important that you introduce yourself to it.

Chin walked into her bed as always.

Chin: ARGHH!!1!

Monster: what?

Chin: What are you?

Monster: I'm a monster! I just moved in

Chin: But why under _my _bed!!

Monster: Where else could I go?

Some times, monsters would rather be named than being called _monster _all the time.

Chin: So…you're a monster…

Monster: Yes, but must you call me monster all the time?

Chin: Well, what would you like to be call?

Monster: I don't know…you haven't named me!

Chin: Alright, you'll be…Monsy!

Monsy (monster) : That's a girl's name…

Chin: ahh…then you should be…Ysnom!

Ysnom [monsy (monster) : ...

Chin: What about Chadd?

Monster: Yeah, I like Mr. Mons!!

Chin: That's great!!

**Now review and ready yourself for a 9-weeks ****lasting fun!!**


	3. tip 2

**Okay, late update. Im really sorry, but I was entirely busy!!**

**Tip 2: Keep the stuff away or near from your monster**

Sometimes, it's useful to have different things near by when your monsters need it

"Night Mr. Mons!" Ching greeted, closing her eyes, but something interrupted her sleep. "Ouch! What was _that_!" her monster was poking her with the tip of its nails.

"I've got monster instincts!" it replied back, taking it in.

Ching left and came back with a nail cutter, and without a word she cut its nail.

"Hey!" It cried "what was that for?"

"I can't let your instincts kill me, Mr. Mons" Ching declared. "Now give me the others."

"Alright, guess it's fair."

And other times, it's safer to keep some things away from it.

In the middle of the night, Ching found a creepy hand trying to reach Won form under her bed.

"Mr. Mons!!" she cried taking her chicken out of its reach.

"I'm hungry!" he claimed

"Oh well" she stood up lazily and brought back a bunch of meat she threw beneath her bed before dropping on it.

"You're the best." Her monster told her.

"Thanks." Ching fell asleep almost instantly.

**Short but cute. I did it in the middle of the night :P **

**Review!!**


	4. tip 3

**Okay dokey!! Finally A punctual update!!(****I think) Anyway, I think this chapter will be longer. Here we go!!**

**Tip 3: Support your monster**

Maybe, you should try to help your monster.

It was the middle of the night when Mr. Mons found it hard to sleep.

"Psss…"He called, trying not to wake Ching harshly. "Pssst…"He repeated.

Ching yawned and asked "what is it, Mr. Mons?" with her eyes half closed.

"I can't sleep" he complained knocking slightly his friend's bed.

"Why not?" The girl silently pleaded for more sleep.

"It's just the floor is so hard" he cried.

"Alright" she passed her pillow down to him, bumping her head in the bed and falling asleep instantaneously.

"Thanks" the monster greeted smiling and smothering his head on the pillow.

And perhaps, it will help you.

"OMG!!" Ching cried running around her room like mad, picking up all her dirty clothing and toys.

"What's that?" Mr. Mons stared at her from his spot under the bed.

"If my room isn't tidy in like, 5 seconds, I'm DEAD!!" she screamed

"Here" he offered "Hide it in here!"

She obediently threw everything she could inside the monster's lair.

"I'm coming up!" Ching's father voice echoed from the stairs.

She quickly covered her magazines with the quilt and pushed some more things under the bed.

The door opened and her father stared at the apparently clean room.

"Wow, Ching" he said. "I'm impressed!"

"Thanks!" she smiled happily.

He tried checking under the bed to find a sweetly sleeping monster.

"Guess everything is all right, here's your weekend" he handed her the week's money. She took it gladly and smiled.

Once her father turned around and left, Ching looked under her bed and shaked hands with her newest friend.

"That was great, mate" she smiled "Thanks"

"Thanks you for the pillow" Mr. Mons reminded her

"I'm glad to be your friend."

"You have no idea how glad _I _am"

**OWW its soo cute!! I'm really happy 'bout how it turned out. Just too sweet .**


	5. tip 4

**Short chapter**

**Tip #4: Be kind**

It's always better for you to be kina to your monster.

Ching came into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Had a bad day?" Mr. Mons asked concerned

"Shut up you stupid monster" Ching banged the bed "You know nothing 'bout human life" she claimed

"Look I've-"

"I gave you an order!" she cried. A few seconds of silence went by.

"Abyo?" he asked.

"Yeah" she cried to her pillow "He tried to kiss Rin-Ring. Again. But what do you know? You're a monster!"

"oh." The monster couldn't find better words to say in his exasperation "Then it's natural for me to do this!" he took out a hand and broke Ching's night table in two.

If well-trained, your monster will be kind too

More seconds went by without a word.

"I'm sorry I was so…" Ching searched for the best word to describe "rude"

Mr. Mons took a deep breath and readied himself to forgive.

"Don't worry." He said softly brushing off his own tears. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that."

"You're my best friend" Ching stoped crying for a moment

"And you don't know how glad I am I met you." 

**Nuff said**


	6. tip 5

**after a looong block, I have _also_ been abble to update this one.**

**We're half-way there!!**

**Tip 5: Keep it a secret**

_Mostly, it's better to keep your new friend as a secret, so no-one tries to harm it._

Ching's eyes widened with the voice of her dad.

"Who's there?"

"Amm…no one dad!" she lied nervous

"I herd someone" he demanded thru the door.

Mr. Mons sweated under the bed

"I'm just…" she made up an excuse "practicing for a play! To be, or not to be" she mocked Mr. Mons' voice

"All right" He left.

_But sometimes it's hard to keep it that way_

Ching was walking on the street with her friends as usual

"Ching, you've really been spending a lot of time in your room" Abyo began "is there something wrong?" the rest of the gang nodded.

"No!" she reacted too quickly.

"You know, you _can _tell us, Ching." Rin-ring stood in front of her.

"Oh well…" Ching made up the perfect excuse. She nealed towards her friend "I'm planning a secret party for Pucca" she whispered without thinking n how much trouble she had gotten herself into.

**Well, I also miss Mr. Mons. He didn't speak in the chapter! But keeping secrets is more a thing for the owner than for the monster. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Review!!**


	7. tip 6

Long update again

Long update again. I'm really running out of tips—never mind i have to plan a party for pucca too!! Oh, never mind, here we go!!

**Tip ****#6: Entertain you Monster.**

It's most probable that your monster will get bored during his stay under your bed.

"I'm bored" Mr. Mons called from under the bed

"Well me too" Ching was bouncing a ball no the wall "And I have to plan a party for Pucca"

"Why"

"To keep you a secret"

"Well…ammm…thanks!" He said "but I'm still bored."

There's silence for a moment and then scratching sounds come from under the bed.

"What's that?!" Ching looked alarmed under the bed

"I'm just scratching"

"BUT NOT MY BED!!"

"Well I need something to do!!"

Ching stood up and left for a minute. Then she comes back with a tree trunk. "Her you go" she somehow fitted it into the bed "Scratch that."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah…whatever."

A few seconds of silence passed by before they where both laughing. And so on, the boring afternoon turned into a loud, laughing one.

Thou sometimes, monsters do like to get out.

Ching awoke next morning and found an empty bottom bed

"Mr. Mons?" she called alarmed "where are you?"

And then she found a note:

_Dear Ching, I left for a while to my summer bed, just to check everything's okay. See ya later!!—oh! And please care that no spiders get on my place alright?_

—_love Mr. Mons._

It was written with such a messy handwriting that it was easy to tell a monster had written it. So Ching spent the rest of the day planning the party for Pucca.

**Well, that was random…and short. But It's really hard to write with a block!! (Da-a) anyway, I promise next chappie WILL be on time.**

—**love, me**


	8. tip 7

Oh

**Oh. Dear. God. I****'m really sorry!! But, unluckily, I was punished. 2 months without touching a computer…just because somehow I managed to blow up mom's battery cable. To be honest, I'm still under punishment…but mom isn't home…**

**Tip 7: ****Care your monster.**

_Sometimes, when you monster leaves and gets back, it specks a greeting._

Ching woke alone. She dropped her hand under the bed for a simple check to realize harder. She was alone. She had been many mornings before, but this time it was different. She lifted herself fully and dragged her feet to the bathroom. 'What's for today?' she thought to herself.

"I have to get more food for my pets" she said un-interested.

"Take Won to the bet. Ask Avio where he left my school notes…and ready Pucca's party." She paused for a second. "Oh god. I have to plan a party for pucca…" her eyes widened. She ran through the house searching for things to decorate her party. It happened hours before it was ready just in time as her friends arrived. The party was fun and all…it wasn't until the night when Ching found trouble. She felt something tip under her…sound which woke her up after some time. She glared under the bed to find her smiling monster in it.

"Mr. Mons!" she whispered.

"Hi!" it whispered "I can't believe you made a party for me!"

"It's not for you!" she cried "It's a trick to cover you up!" Mr. Mons looked deception.

_Thou a well-raised monster can understand and play with the situation._

"Ching?" a third voice came. It was Rin-ring. "I think there's _something_ under your bed" she cried.

"Oh" Ching pushed Mr. Mons arm well hidden under the bed.

"Do you mind if we sleep with you?" The diva blushed. Pucca was nodding behind her.

"Sure" Ching opened a space on her bed.

They all fell quickly asleep. In the morning they left, Ching left too. By the time she was back, my Mons was sleeping. She placed some cardboards all over her room, caring not to wake it up. But, unluckily, it did.

"What's up with all this?" it asked Ching took a step aside to reveal the message in the cardboards

"Welcome Back!" she chanted


	9. tip 8

Tip 8: Tribute your monster

**Tip 8: Tribute your monster**

_Sometime,your monster might just need a tribute to avoid distroying your en__tier village_

"RWAAARR" growled Mr.Mons,angrily pushing and pulling the bed

"What is it, Mr.Mons?" Ching tried hr hardest not to fall of.

"ITS THAT TIME A MONTH!!" it kept moving.

"What time a month?!" The girl screamed

"The time a month i need tribute!" it claimed

"What tribute?" she jumped of, finaly.

"I want the 10 increadibly taisty bowls of noodles!!"

"That'd be ENOURMUS!!" she cried.

"ROOOAAAWWWRRR"

"ALRIGHT!!"and with that she ran out.

_And you'd better get it quick_

Ching ran around the village reaching for the Goh-Rong restaurant.

"PUCCA!!" she screamed "I need 10 bowls of increadibly taisty noodles! Quick!"

Meanwhile, Mr.Mons began to break everything on it's reach.

Ching ran around balancing the 10 bowls on her arms, until she finally arrived at her home.

"What is with all that noodles?" Her dad called as she ran into her room

"Im Hungry!" she screamed out pushing her door closed. She laid the noodles on the flor and waited as her monster ate it. A few seconds passed by and then Mr.Mons went back to his normal stage.

"Was _that_ me?" it asked

"Yep"


End file.
